


All The Lights Are Bright

by Sinncity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Mostly smut really, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinncity/pseuds/Sinncity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's not fond of clubbing, that is, until he sees Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Lights Are Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something less long, less plot based and more smut focused then all my other stories. So here you have it! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing up the whole scenario!

It’s not as if Dan goes to clubs often. He has tested the water a few times, gone too a few different places with his friends, gotten immensely drunk and sometimes been surprisingly flirtatious. Mostly he goes because his friends want to blow off a little steam after a college week or just get extremely wasted, because why the heck not? It isn’t exactly a hobby or anywhere near a frequent occurrence; in fact Dan can probably count the amount of times he has gone on two hands.

He’s not exactly smooth at a club either. He dances kind of awkwardly and spends a good chunk of his time standing around with a half drunken drink in hand trying to avoid the fact that a good majority of his friends have a tendency to hook up with each other on the limited floor space beside him. It’s sort of ridiculous, because he knows he doesn’t exactly hate it, but he doesn’t exactly enjoy it either. The alcohol is way too expensive for his low income job and at the majority of the time he would rather be at home playing video games then say, leaning against a not exactly clean wall near the bar.

But apparently his slight introverted tendencies don’t convince his friends enough, or at least stop them from pressing the fact that he hasn’t seen some of them in _months_. So Dan kind of gets sucked into it, even though he had a promising evening of action movies and Doctor Who.

 

 

It isn’t as if Dan expected this time to be any different. He feels a little awkward just casually standing around near the side, drink in had as he scans the room for some of his friends. It’s not exactly like he lost them; he just doesn’t exactly know where they went after he headed off to the bathroom.

The venue is a lot more packed than usual for a Friday night and Dan sort of wants to give up and go home, because he has literally just been abandoned by his friends and so far all he managed to do was say two sentences to an overly drunk girl, who insisted that she knew him from somewhere, even though Dan had never seen her before in his life.

Dan downs the rest of his drink, leaving it on a small bench on the corner of the room. He’s had just enough to feel a little buzzed and maybe that’s a good way to end the night. He pulls out his phone and takes a step forward; he might as well text his friends and let him know he’s leaving. It’s not exactly like he’s spending a lot of time with them anyway. 

“Shit, sorry.” An un-familiar voice fills the air as Dan stumbles forward slightly, almost dropping his phone in the process. Dan rolls his eyes and turns around, because apparently he can’t even take two steps without some half-wit almost knocking him over.

“Yeah I’m sure you are,” Dan mumbles, turning towards to guy that almost tripped him over. He does a double take as he turns around. The guy was gorgeous, with vibrant blue eyes and straight black hair. His t-shirt stuck to him in all the right places and his black skinny jeans fit him _perfectly_.

“Seriously, my co-ordination skills are almost non-existent.” The guy yells slightly, leaning closer to Dan so he can hear him over the music. Dan nods, suddenly ashamed of his sarcastic response and his eye absentmindedly trail over the other man’s body. He looks a bit older then Dan, hair stuck to his forehead from the heat of the club, voice slightly northern and for some reason, Dan feels immensely attracted to him.

Dan lets out a small sideways smile and shoves his hands inside his jean pockets. “Its fine, I’m just as bad normally.”

The guy smiles back at him reaching up to adjust his fringe in the process.  “I'm Phil, by the way.”

Dan swallows at the realization that not only is he checking Phil out but Phil is not so subtly doing the same. Gorgeous blue eyes trail down Dans body in a way that sends tingles down his spine. “Yeah? I’m Dan.”

Phil bites his lip a little, as if carefully debating his next move. “I’m not usually this uh, forward or anything but if you’re not here with anyone, you could…join me?”

Dan eyes widen slightly and he lets out a shaky breath as he nods, because _holy crap of course he does_.

Phil grins at him, tongue sticking out the side slightly and Dan has a sudden desire to kiss him as Phil's hand closes around his own and he pulls Dan towards the dance floor.

Dan’s eyes trail Phil as he walks, watching intensely at each step. There are bodies dancing in the middle of the floor, swaying from side to side, alight by the ever changing colours of the club lights. Then suddenly they were both here too, in the middle of it; hips swaying in the loud music beat taking over in a way Dan had never really felt it before.

The bass from the music pounds through Dan’s bones with every beat, sending his blood pulsing through his veins. The heat around him building up with every movement, bodies pushing in from every side as they all move to the rhythm of the thrumming music. He can feel Phil against him, hips grinding against his to the beat, loosing himself in the fast paced rhythm.

He isn't used to this, he feels high; energetic and _incredibly horny._ Dan’s never actually done this with someone at the club before, but god, does he want too right now. Phil’s hands sneak around Dan’s hips, pulling him closer, fingers trailing around his hips slightly.  Dan bites his lips, hands trailing up Phils t-shirt, palms burning as the sensation of everything starts to overwhelm him.

“Dan,” Phil mumbles right into his ear, Dan can feel his breath and he tugs Phil that little bit closer, grinding his hips in response. Phil pulls back and Dan presses their lips together heatedly, tongue trailing his lower lip. He opens his mouth, tongue moving against Phil’s own and threading his hands through Phil’s hair, tugging on the dark locks.

Phil pulls away and plants kissed on Dan’s neck, sucking and nipping before making his way back up to Dan's lips.

“Can we, go back to mine?” Phil asks; lips pressed up against Dan’s ear once again.

His words are laced with want; Dan’s never wanted anyone more than Phil. “God _Yes.”_

Dan can feel Phil smile against his ear and he reaches down to take his hand, weaving him through the sea of people and making their way out of the club.

The fresh air on the walk to Phil apartment does nothing to dull Dan’s senses. All he wants is Phil and he already misses the feeling of his hips grinding against Dan’s own. It takes all of Dan not to just push Phil against one of the buildings jerk him off.

It only takes 10 minutes to reach the building but it feels like an eternity. They stumble inside, Dan pushing Phil onto his bed, straddling his hips and grinding down, craving the friction that they previously had.

Dan’s hands slide under Phil’s top, tugging the material up and over his head. Phil mirrors him, wasting no time in taking the Dan’s off and tossing it on the floor.

Phil’s lips attach onto Dan’s colour bone, tongue swirling over the skin before he sucks, biting slightly; just enough to leave a mark. Dan moans, aching up into Phil and running his hands over Phil’s exposed back.

As Phil pulls back Dan pushes him backwards, tugging at Phil’s jeans. He runs his hands under the waist band of Phil’s boxers, pulling them down in a hastily. His eyes run over Phil’s body, drinking him in and admiring just _how fucking hot_ he actually is. Dan sinks to his knees and begins placing kisses over Phil’s thigh and his hip.

Phil lets out a groan, closing his eyes and weaving his hands through Dan’s hair, propping himself up on the bed with his other elbow. Dan licks his lips, before pressing his lips against Phil’s erection, licking a strip up Phil cock before placing the tip in his mouth. Dan’s hand grips the base and he begins to move down, causing a louder groan to fall from Phil’s lips.

Dan feels Phil’s hips begin to jerk, a firm grip on his hair as Phil’s hips meet Dan’s mouth in a steady rhythm.

“Oh god,” Phil hisses, hips move quicker than before. The coil tightens in his stomach and he tugs harshly on Dan’s hair. “Jesus Dan, stop.”

Dan’s bobs one more time before pulling off, sucking on the tip slightly and kissing the side of Phil’s right thigh before looking up. Phil’s face is flushes red, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Dan moves up, sitting on the side of the bed and pulling Phil in for another kiss. He unzips his own pants, shoving his jeans and boxers off in one move; kicking his them off his feet along with his socks.

Phil wastes no time, pushing Dan against the bed and crawling on top; pressing heavily against him. Skin touching skin, erections pressed together. They both let out a groan and Phil places an open mouth kisses against Dan, before trailing down his torso and nipping at his hips.

“Phil,” Dan moans, hips bucking slightly; name forming perfectly against his lips. “Don’t fucking tease.”

His skin feels as though it’s on fire, everywhere Phil kisses and touches leaving a burning sensation. It lingers everywhere and spreads though Dans while body.  

“One sec,” Phil says, before pulling away from Dan and reaching towards his bed side draws, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Dan almost lets out a whimper at the loss of contact, craving the feeling more than ever.

Phil drizzles the lube onto his fingers before running his other hand over Dan’s thigh. He looks down at Dan, brown eyes sparkling with want before moving his hand over the curve of Dan’s arse, pressing a lubed up finger slightly inside.

“Shit, Phil.” Dan groans, head arching back into the mattress. Slowly Phil presses his finger inside, trusting in and out until it reaches the knuckle, twisting and scissoring it inside slightly, before adding a second and then third finger, repeating the same process.

Dan lets out a string of small moans as he thrusts them in faster, before Phil pulls his fingers out. Phil laughs as Dan opens he’s eyes and glares at him, craving the previous sensation. He quickly pulls off the wrapper, slipping the condom over his dick before covering it in lube and lining up against Dans hole. Phil pushes himself forward, the feeling and pressure overwhelming. Dan lets out a small gasp as Phil pushes deep inside him, at an agonizingly slow pace.

Phil places a hand next to Dan’s side in order to steady himself, his other hand crawling across Dan’s chest and resting on his hip. Thrusting  forward he left out a breathless moan, Dan hands clawing at his back, fingernails pressing into flesh. He picks up the pace, thrusting in harder as Dan moves his hips to match Phil’s own.

Dan reaches up and places feverous kisses against Phil. His hands tracing Phil’s neck, as Phil drops he’s head, nipping back at Dan’s neck.

“ _Fuck,”_ Dan hisses as Phil’s hand slides across from his hip and onto his cock, pumping slightly off beat to their thrusting. Dan closes he’s eyes, losing himself in the sensation as Phil picks up the pace, his thrusting off time. Dan feels his body tense, orgasm rising and exploding through him. He lets out a loud moan, Phil name rolling of his lips like the prayer.

Phil thrusts, pushing into Dan a few more times before his own orgasm rolls through him, his hips jerking in smaller thrusts as he finishes, Dan’s name on his lips.  

He pulls out, regaining his breath and pulling the condom off, throwing it in the general direction of his bin. Pants fill the air and Phil lays beside Dan, face close to his and breathe tickling Dan’s neck. Dan isn’t able to form coherent thought as he gets pulled into Phil’s arms, his back pressed against Phil’s chest and Phils arm anchored around his waist.

“Stay in the morning?” Phil asks, nuzzling against the crook of Dan’s neck.

Dan nods, pressing back against Phil so every inch of them I touching, “definitely.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
